Sonatine of the Wind
by Selene9
Summary: Cephiro once an exquisite land, now barren, can the court of the castle find and awaken the maidens of Fire,Water, and Wind in time? or will love get in the way? (UxC, FxF, HxL couples)
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters.

Hi everyone! Its me Selene! Well I just got done writing the first chapter of my new obsession, that's right Magic Knight Rayearth. It's a bitter sweet story of our two most kawaii couple. Ferio and Fuu. Since I've just gotten the manga of MRK I've been in love with it! Anyway the title for this fic is the main reason why I wanted to write this fic. If anyway has heard it then you will know what I mean. Its Fuu's image song. Its also rather beautiful. I would also like to add that I have alter the plotline of the Magic Knights, so its kind of my creation, but I still don't own them! Anyway if your wondering Guru Clef isn't that cute little adorable sorcerer, but the one form the OVA mk! Okay enough with my talking enjoy the fic.

****

Sonatine of the Wind.

………………………………........................................................................................

A faint breeze hit his darken yet young face. His mind wondered onto the window seal, as the wind gracefully danced with the sheers of his window. The room was dark, but in the corner lied a warm light giving the room its peaceful attire. Since his beloved sister, the Pillar had vanished it was now up to him to see to Cephiro's needs. He wanted to continue and seceded on making Cephiro just as his sister once did, but he couldn't, only she could. He wasn't capable on doing a wondrous miracle that his sister did. He couldn't. He didn't know why? Was it because his sister was more innocent and more pure hearted than him? There was times that he would think about his sister and wonder why she has just vanished. Cephiro was going through major and inverting changes after he had taken over. With Cephiro not having a Pillar to pray for its safety, everything was drastically changing. He had also begun to change. He became more distance, more silent. Cephiro wasn't as it once was. For a new breed of evil as risen, more powerful than he could imagine. Just as the princes' thoughts grew deeper, there was a sudden knock at his door.

Guru Clef, the wise sorcerer, had entered his room with a pale stricken face. It seems that he had spent almost eternity in his study to find a way with the becoming problem that was now rising in Cephiro. His tired light blue eyes showed countless works of reading, his messing yet well placed hair showed no sign of distress, yet something bothered the wise sorcerer.

"Prince Ferio, Cephiro is indeed in great danger, the power that is overtaking us is located in the far north, I haven't the slightest idea who would behind it. I fear it must be one of our enemies awakening, but I'm not positive." Ferio just sighed. "We know were its located, but we do not know who it is exactly. Clef do you think it would have something to do with Emeraude?". Clef knew Ferio would ask something of that. Everyone included himself was worried sick, no one knew nor knew why the princess had vanished, he had used almost every ounce of his magic to try and find her, but it was all in vain, for he would never find her. There was talk of the people that some would say that the princess was dead, and Cephiro would fall. Everyone in the castle had change after that incident, happiness and warmth was now filled with gloom, sadness, unhappiness. Everyone felt it.

"I don't not no my prince, but for now we must concentrate on the problem of hand, Emeraude would of wanted Cephiro to come first. Tomorrow I have arranged a meeting with the court of the castle at mid noon, I would like for you to attend it Ferio, for I have found a way to save Cephiro" Ferio just sighed loudly . Clef noticed this and added "As prince of Cephiro its your duty to take place in these important meeting, Ferio, and Ill have you know tha……" Clef was cut off as Ferio turned around softly gazing at Clef. "Don't worry Clef I'll be there." Clef had just nodded whiles pieces of lavender fell down upon his face. Ferio turned around now facing the outside once again, her heard a soft click of his door shutting, indicating that he was once now alone.

The cold breeze caressing his cheek made him close his eyes. It felt as if someone was there reassuring him, comforting him. The cold breeze seemed as its invisible hands brushed his deep forest green hair. On instinct tried to gently grab what ever was caressing him, but only found emptiness in his hand. He looked up at the full moon that shined its brilliance upon Cephiro, the once paradise land filled with happiness and joy, was now almost a myth, but soon he will make it so, just as the princess of Cephiro, the pillar, his sister did.

………………………………........................................................................................

As the tired Sorcerer opened the door of his elaborate study. He had finally found something that would be a great help to Cephiro and its people. A legend of the 3 elemental maidens. These maidens were the most pure at heart beings in Cephiro. There pure souls make them unbeatable. Fire, Water, and Wind, the 3 maidens lived in the deepest and most sacred places that lied in Cephiro. Of course it was only a legend. Many had sought for them but all was in vain. Many also believed that there were just a story for young children, a simply fairy tale. A drowsy Clef and sat himself on a nearby chair.

"Tomorrow is a new day and everything will be revealed. Cephiro will once be as it once was" and to that the sleepy sorcerer closed his eyes with the spell of sleep taking over him. The softness of his lavender hair falling, caressing his tired face. A pool of the moon's beams silently entered the room, making it seem as a midnights summer evening. Outside you could hear the soft crashing of the waves as inviting the castle to join it, under the gracefulness of the seas waves. A soft voice was calling out under the seas blanket.

Deep into the darkness of the ocean lied a crystal blue sphere , yet the sphere was so transparent you could see where or what it barricaded. It gleamed as the moonlight hit it slightly. A young face came into view, her saddened sapphire eyes showed sympathy, and shielded love. Her long blue hair showering over her bare shoulders, gracefully spread around her figure. She pressed her pale hand against the barrier that had trapped her under her home for so long, yet she had no intention of leaving it nor thought of it badly. She loved being her, even if it meet barricaded from the world above. A piece of her hair slid past her face as she tucked it behind her ear.

"Something is amiss, Cephiro is in peril my friends" she whispered letting the ocean take her words. As understanding her feelings the ocean had claim down from its previous form. It now softly made waves as to not hurt the land. The water maiden, now waiting.

………………………………........................................................................................

****

Authors Notes: whoa was that depressing or what? Lol anyway I hope you like it sooo far, and if your asking yes this is a Ferio and Fuu fan fiction, my just in the beginning so hold on okay. Anyway Read and Review for me! Love ya all! sorry if theres any mistakes Fanfiction's uploading system is kind of confusing for me.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters.

Hi again its me Selene! I hoped you liked the 1st chapter cause the next one is now viewable lol anyway I hope your following it along easily. I will be introducing some of the other characters besides Ferio and Clef. Okay enough! Now on with the fic.

****

Sonatine of the Wind. 

………………………………........................................................................................

Morning rays creped up into the room of Ferio, making its way to engulf the room with its warm presents. It had felt as if someone was tickling him wanting him to be finally awoken. His forest green eyes open to only adjust to the light. He looked around to take notice of where he was. Of course, how stupid of him, he had fell asleep on the window seal, and in his royal attire also. He had taken notice of this and sat up with ease, now closing the windows and drawing the sheers. Still a little drowsy, he had wander into his washroom. The cold water upon his face felt refreshing and cooling. He heard an opening of some sort, as he walk back into his room once more. The sheers once again in a simply dance with the wind as last night. Droplets of water running down his face as he stared on. Once again the invisible hands caressed his face.

"Do not despair young prince……." Ferio's eyes shoot wide, looking around to find the owner of the soft and yet gentle voice. Looking frantically he could not find anything, yet something caught his eye. Striking, gentle, emerald eyes pierced through him as if his soul was emerging from his body. Ferio stood, afraid of moving, so the beauty in front of him would not flee. She was breath taking, her golden curls flowed just as the wind dance with the sheers of his window. Her white elegant dressings were loose as it was held up by a small yet detailed chest plate with a beautiful gem placed into the middle of it. Her bare shoulders gleamed as the sunlight dance upon them. For the first time in his life he was speechless. His golden yellow eyes locked onto hers. She gently walked towards him as her garments cascaded onto his marble floor. Her hand reached to softly touch his face. Still locked into her eyes, Ferio couldn't seem to move, he was transfixed on the angel's eyes. His curiosity pushed Ferio to say something. He wanted to know her name.

"Wh…Who are you?" he whispered softly. She smiled bringing her fingers to softly brush against his lips. She looked into his eyes once more, this time bring her gentle touch to brush against his now closed eyes. "You are in such pain, such pain.." she whispered bringing Ferio closer to her. The breeze shifted her hair making it dance once more. Ferio's gazed soften. She tenderly looked as she begin to gently pull him forward, she gracefully closed her eyes sealing her emerald eyes from him. His eyes began to fall as he leaned into her awaited her touch with his.

" Your majesty, we are awaiting your presence in the main hall" a young yet dashing man had entered the room. His dark tresses as the night of the dark, his dark yet soothing eyes the same. Lantis a loyal knight of Cephiro brother of the High priest Zagato. He watched as Ferio blinked back into reality, now frantically looking around his room as if had lost something dear. 

"My Prince? Are you alright?" moving into the room closing the door behind him. Ferio sighed, deeply as he walked up to his window and shut it, stopping the wind from dancing with his sheer. He was jealous. 'Why should my sheer a mere piece of cloth enjoy the wind when I cannot.' Ferio had turned to face Lantis.

" Let us go, Lantis" Ferio had walked behind Lantis as they exited the room, he turned around hoping to find her there once again, only to see emptiness. 

………………………………........................................................................................

Clef paced back and forth, awaiting the Prince and Lantis to make there return into the main hall so they may begin once again. He had hoped this would work and that the others would take him seriously for what he was about to propose. Everyone was attending, Caldina, the beautiful dancer, and yet she possesses a charm for creating illusions. Dal Lafarga, Captain of the inner guard, sworn to protect Cephiro and its people. Ascot, the young summoner who had always been treated differently because of his monster friends that he summons, but now that has change for him. Presea, the Chief Artisan in Cephiro, gentle yet determined. All was here for the matter that Clef was implying was great.

"Clef, we will start when the other arrive?" Ascot was tired of waiting, he swung his legs over a grand chair he was sitting in. Its soft cushions were already placing him into a world of dreams. His eyes were growing heavy from the lack of sleep he had received lately. Clef has stopped pacing the room and gazed at Ascot, noticing the little summoner was tired. Tired, yes indeed they all were.

"Of course Ascot we will start, right after the Prince and Lantis have arrived. Sit, and calm down I'm sure they wont be long." he turned around to begin his pacing once again. Persea was entirely annoyed with Clef's pacing, it was making her nervous which was really odd for her. Just about when she couldn't take it torment the large jeweled door opened. Revealing a distressed Ferio and emotionless Lantis. To Persea's surprise Clef has stopped pacing and had walked up to meet the young prince, his robes flowing behind him.

"Finally the both of you have decided to grace us with your presence. Please all of you take a sit and relax, I have news to bare to you all." he had waiting until everyone had taken there proper seats to tell them. Clef started to pace the room once again. Presea groaned. "Clef would you just stop and tell us? Please your making us all very nervous" she ended softening her voice looking at the sorcerer. Clef understood what she had meet, he himself was getting nervous by the minute. Before clearing his voice he look at the court that sat within the table.

"Cephiro is in danger…." before he could even start Caldina had stopped him, adding her own to his. "What a surprise….tell us what else is new" she mumbled under her breath, but unfortunately they all heard her. She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Clef, please go on and tell us of this news you bring" he sat down closing his eyes, everyone waited for him to speak.

"I believe I have found a way on how to defeat whatever evil that is prevailing over us, you might see me a bit insane but I believe that I am right, what I'm about to say to you all is no lie, but truth." once opening his lavender eyes again he took a look at the people who surrounded him. Urging him to begin once more, he tighten his grip on his staff and said only three word that would utterly shock them. " The 3 Maidens.." he once again closed his eyes, so not to see their reactions.

"The 3 Maidens? Honestly Clef why do you believe such things? There just a legend, there not real" Lafarga retorted as he chuckled a bit. Clefs eyes snapped open piercing everyone. "I speak no lies, it is true of what I speak…" tightening the grip on his staff once more he regain his posture. "Please Guru Clef, tell us more of this legend you so do speak of?" Ferio urged him on listing intently of his words. "Thus when the world is inevitable, 3 maidens of Fire, Water, and Wind shall arise, bringing their hope, love, and will. Maidens of such tranquility, must be awaken by the wills of others, but not just any kind of will, but of the strength of heart." he finished, loosening his grip upon his staff.

"That was so sad and yet so beautiful." tears threaten to fall down the browned cheeks of Caldina as she squeezed a hand full of her red cape, Lafarga squeezed his hand over her bare shoulder for reassurance. Lantis stood up revealing his tall figure as he spoke. "And just how, Guru Clef are we supposed to find these Maidens that you say are real?" still looking at Clef, he shifted his weight onto his left foot. Clef let out another sigh. "The Legend holds, that the Fire Maiden could only be found in a place of fire, the Water Maiden would most likely be found were water resides or the ocean, the Wind Maiden is what confuses me the most…" Ferio's gazed softened, remembering the Angel that had entered his room earlier.

"And why would finding her be a problem? wouldn't it be common that she would reside were there was wind?" he questioned the Mage. Clef has looked up once more, "but the wind is everywhere…….." Clef now standing as he went towards the door. Without turning towards them he began to speak. "Lantis, you will find the Fire Maiden, I will search for the Water Maiden, I will trust you will find them before its to late, remember you will is everything to them. As for the Wind Maiden I will do further research, I suggest you all get some sleep for we will be doing great work tomorrow. I bid everyone a fair night." and with that he exited the room, leaving everyone a bit taken back and surprised.

"Well Lantis is looks like your going on a trip that's worth nothing. I bid thee a good night, or are you riding out tonight? Tonight would be better, it might make your chances finding the Fire Maiden better." Caldina had placed her arm on Lantis leaning again he while she looked at her nail, making sure there wasn't the slightest piece of dirt there. Lantis had just moved away for her and motioned Ferio to come to him.

"Tell Guru Clef that I have left, and I will not come back without the Fire Maiden, for the sake of Cephiro." Ferio had just nodded at the young knights' proposal. Seeing that the prince had understood him Lantis made his way towards the door and exited from the main hall. "Hey where is Lantis going?" an innocent Ascot had ask tugging on Ferio's robes. He had just knelt down patting the young summoner soft brownish head. "Its alright Ascot, you should get some sleep," he stood up facing everyone "in fact everyone should get some sleep we have much to do tomorrow" he had turned pushing the grand doors aside to leave the room.

"Clef and the Prince are right, tomorrow is a new day, we should be prepared. Goodnight everyone may you sleep well." Presea said while rising, her soft robes trailing behind her rhythmically. Her golden hair swaying down her back. After Presea's farewell everyone had decided that it was best that they should get some sleep for he next morning would be great and exhausting.

………………………………........................................................................................

Fiery red eyes had slowly and somewhat gracefully opened. Her soft yet frail looking skin and gleamed against the fire that surrounded her. To her the fire was like warmth ness that engulfed her body, and was not bothered. Her fire-red mane glistened against the fires luminance. It was as if her hair was made of fire, her hair that was done in an elegant braid that fell over her shoulder. She sat on piece of fabric that was lavished with rose petals. Her Garment was simply a white flowing dress that hung loose to her figure, making her seem as a goddess. It was also held up by a small yet detailed chest plate, with a sparkling red gem centered in the middle . She reached out into nothingness as if she wanted someone to pull her out of her fiery barrier. Brining her hand down once again she brought it up to her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Indeed something is amiss…..we are going to be awaken….at last…" she whispered into the endless flames that held her, only to engulf her once more.

………………………………........................................................................................

****

Authors Notes: Hey again! So what did you think? I'm sorry if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, I try hard not to make them ^^ anyway thanks to all who reviewed. That makes me happy. Anyway the story thickens! Next chapter will be about them awakening the Maidens! Hehe cant wait? Neither can I. Love ya all.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters.

Hey Hey Hey! I'm back once again with another thrilling chapter of Sonatine of the Wind. I hoped you liked the 2nd chapter, it wasn't as long as I hoped for it to be, but oh well! Anyway here's the next chapter. The characters will begin to understand everything and such. No action yet. The villain will now be introduced! Hehe. Enjoy this next chapter. And thanks to all who reviewed.

****

Sonatine of the Wind. 

………………………………........................................................................................

Shadows inflamed the circular room, it was as ice, thick clouds of frost made its way into the room, making the darken room its home. The stoned mosaic floor, worn down to its prime yet still shown its greatness beyond its years. Surrounded by elegant, but tattered black drapes, that hung high, making simple sheers cascaded down onto the worn floor. In the center of the black stricken room lied an old Victorian stand, its cravens full of dust that had collected over the years. On top of the stand was a simply but small crystal sphere, that was so transparent that you could have thought to been able to pass your hand through. Once again dust had been collecting upon it. It lied on material that was old and worn as the drapes. Holes had made itself a part of its grand design.

The cloud of frost deepened its form, as a dark hazy shadow creped into the room. As the figures black night robes trailed behind him, he had stopped in front of the once majestic Victorian stand. Waving his armored hand across the transparent sphere it started to gracefully float upwards, stopping a distance. There the sphere floated, the frost giving it a magnificence glaze. The hooded man gazed at the sphere a moment only to wave his armored hand once more above the floating gem. It glowed a deep burning red, as it showered the room in a deep red of light. Only to see his darken figure, you could see a slight grin replaced his features. A burst of wind abruptly opened the doors of the room, lifting the timeless drapes to entwine with one another. As the wind played with the robes of his clothing, he pulled his garments closer to himself, protecting from further coldness. In failing he slowly unsheathe his hood, his icy, cold black eyes, filled with nothingness. His long black hair cascaded down his black robes as it showered onto the mosaic room.

" Its time to take what's mine…….." he whispered, as the cool wind took his message out of the room he occupied. As the drapes and sheers entwined themselves once more. Leaving waves of fabric wandering the outside of his worn balcony. The moon lit sky, filled with darkening clouds, as it overlapping the moon shielding it from human eyes.

………………………………........................................................................................

Knocking softly on the door of Clef's room, hoping that the sorcerer wasn't asleep just yet. Hearing no response, Ferio had softly opened the twin doors. Only to be greeted by mountains of high books. Clef's room was indeed a mess, but that was to only prove that the sorcerer had indeed been working. Ferio had been trying to walk through the forest of books trying to steady the books as he walked past them. Soon finding his way through the labyrinth of books, he spotted lavender hair that could only belong to Clef. It seem he was awake once again, same as all the other nights. He was content with an old worn out book he had been reading for quiet some time. Clefs eyes never left the book he was reading. Ferio being as quiet as he could, leaning over the shoulder of Guru Clef to see what he was so in depth about. Ferio's eyes had darted onto the page, for the book Clef was reading seemed to be about the 3 Maidens, therefore the page Clef was on was regarding the Wind Maiden. Ferio's eyes widen a bit, there she was, the angel that had entered his room long ago. The image was old and worn, but her image stayed clear in his mind, her garments were as made of the wind, that flowed upon his floor of his room, her striking emerald eyes that haunted him. The ancient, tattered page, was written in a strange language that Ferio could not understand, its characters were unrecognized by his eyes.

"What may I help you with my Prince?" the sorcerer said still concentrating on the book. Ferio had jumped a bit seeing how the mage spotted him, of course he was no fool Ferio new Clef would of noticed him hovering above him unknowing. "I've had hoped to talk to you" still not taking his eyes from the book, Clef had only turned a page once more. "Oh is that so? What does the Prince of Cephiro need of me?" the mage questioned as he turned a page once more again, still keeping his eyes closely onto the book.

"Its about the Wind Maiden that you are so confused about." Clef abruptly stopped in turning the page only to look up in curiosity. Collecting his thoughts once again he sat up and turned around to see a determined face of his Prince. "Tell me my Prince, what is it that you came to tell me? About the Wind Maiden?" he took a step closer towards Ferio hardened his gaze towards the mage. "She came to me last night, she said that I was not to be despaired, and that I was in pain. Clef? What does this have to do with anything? Or me for that matter? Why did she come to me?" he said softly crossing his arms over his chest to contain some comfort within him. Clef had only placed his hand on his chin, closing his aquamarine eyes, he began to think. Ferio had just stood there carefully as to not disturbed the sorcerer's thinking.

"Why would she indeed?" Ferio was about to say something to the mage but was interceded with his own. "For the maidens are in a slumber, its not possible for the Wind Maiden to come forth with such ease as she did? Tell me, did she say anything else?" Ferio had just nodded confirming that she had said nothing else to him. "Clef? Her eyes. They were pleading something to me. I couldn't not read them well for they were clouded with sadness" the made just sighed deeply as he returned to his book concentrating once more. "The legend says that the 3 Maidens hold everything in balance, they feel, know, and see everything in our world, maybe for what you see in her eyes is a reflection of what we are going through, why with the pillar gone Cephiro's beauty has begun to wilt away, thus evil returns and threatens the position we are in." a piece of fallen lavender hair fell across his face. Clef pushed the fallen hair out of his face and back into its place.

"Clef you need sleep, try and get some. Goodnight" and with that Ferio had departure out of the mage's towering room full of books. Clef sighed once more massaging his temples. "Sleep, that is one thing that can wait." the sorcerer yawned, as he stretched his arms to relieve the tension. He turned to face his slightly opened window. Clef stood up, his robes swaying by the wind, as he drew closer towards his opened window he could hear the wonderful sounds of the waves of the ocean crashing upon the rocks below. He breathed in the fresh breeze, 'so wonderful' his thoughts wonder upon the Water Maiden. Looking down into the ocean, he smiled. As he was about to depart from his window something caught his eye. Down by the shore where the ocean starts to recede. He saw her, as her translucent figure watched him. Her white, elegant dress swayed with the motions the wind, making it pour onto the sandy beach. Her deep Blue hair also danced with the wind. She smiled tenderly bring her hands forward, in making a graceful gesture for him to come out. With that Clef dashed, crashing into the books in his study. Now making his way through the hall of the castle, knocking things here and there from there pervious places. He hoped if he would get there soon she would have still been there, waiting for him. Is she one of the Maidens were looking for? Surely it isn't possible since there are all in a slumber and have not been awakened. His now messy hair scatter from where it usually resides.

The moon reappeared out from its confinement of the clouds. Making the oceans surface glimmer with its moonlight. Clef had stopped a few feet from where she stood. Just looking at her. 'she is in a spirit form, but why? And how? His thoughts lingered of the beauty as she took a gentle step towards him. Her blue eyes sparkled, but was also mixed with sadness. 

"For this way I was able to converse with you, …… Clef." her tender voice soothing his body. She took a step closer to him once more. Now scarcely inches from the sorcerer. Bring her pale hand up to his face, she gently traced his features, as if memorizing him. Clef was finding her touch to be irresistible. He knew somehow he was to be dreaming. He was afraid of asking any questions, he didn't want her flee, but he wanted to know if she was indeed the Water Maiden. Clef regretfully pulled away from her warm touch. " Are you the Water Maiden?" she only smiled softly at him as she receded into the water a ways. She turned back slightly only to briefly glance at the sorcerer. "I'm ready to be awakened." and with that swirls of water entwined itself over her body, only to burst softly revealing nothing but the ocean and the place where she once stood. Clef stood speechless, walking a bit where the water had meet the shore. Looking out into the ocean. He had meet her, and now he was to awaken her from her slumber.

………………………………........................................................................................

Once again entering his now warm room, he had taken a good look at his surroundings. Nothing. Nothing has change, everything was the way it was supposed to be. He wanted to see her again, but how? He walked towards his window and opened their magnificent doors slightly letting the warm breeze hit his face once more. He sighed softly as he went towards his washroom to undress himself, not noticing that the doors of his windows had moved exposing the night sky, the breeze once again softly playing with his sheers. Now dressed in a simple white peasant shirt, and a pair of loose, comfortable brown pants, his once messing forest green hair now tamed. He made his way towards his bed, pulling back the soft sheets that seem to invite him even more, now making himself comfortable he leaned over to blow out the candles that was the light source of his entire room. Leaving the moonlight his only light now. Quickly sleep as now overcome Ferio, as the wind slowly died down. His face outlined with the moon's showers of beams. A soft translucent hand gently stroked his cheek. Once again she had come, she gently leaned down, as trails of her white dress filled the room. Now kneeling at his side, taking a handful of his locks of green hair into her lucid hand. Looking for a moment at the young price, she gently leaned down, as she gently brushed her lips across his bronzed cheek. Staring once more at his features, she carefully acquired a small emerald jewel that had resided on her detailed chest plate that held her white elegant dress. Placing it now in Ferio's opened palm, she gently closed his hand sealing the gem within him.

She knelt there once more, gazing at his features only to slowly fade away from where she occupied. The wind had brought the dancing sheers to an end. His now closed window doors mocked the wind, as it could not enter the room. A dark, sinister, raven had perched itself upon the banner of the balcony's railing, its tired, petrified eyes now peering inside of Ferio's now darkened room. As if it was being called back, it stretched its abnormally large black wings, and took off into the dark night, returning to its caller. Once again the moon hiding behind its captor, the gray dark clouds, blocking the moonlight light.

………………………………........................................................................................

****

Authors Notes: so what did you guys think? Was it alright? Lol I hope so. I think it would better if I get one of these chapters out every Saturday or Sunday, so you guys can look forward and know when I would be updating this fic. I'm really sorry again if you see anymore mistakes, I'm trying my best, heck I'm even looking up all the words I cant spell…. I know. Anyway chapter 4 is coming out! Next chapter: will Lantis be able to free the Fire Maiden? And what will happen if he does? Lol you have to find out later. Take care! And read and review. Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters.

Hi! People! I hoped you liked the last chapter I know I did cause I'm the writer. Anyway this would be chapter 4th and its all about Lantis and Hikaru. I hope to make this joy able for some of their fans out there. Next chapter will be out soon, and when I get the whole set of the MKR manga I'll throw a party with you all. Okay enough of my blabbing catch ya guys later. Epp! And I know that I haven't been updating I'm sorry but life is kicking my online life down the toilet. Oh well anyway…..

****

Sonatine of the Wind. 

………………………………........................................................................................

As the young knight departed from the dim stables of the castle, his black stallion glisten as the moonlight beams reflected off its black mane. Now departing from the sanctuary that once kept out all invaders, Lantis now calmly riding his horse along the barren road. Steadying the pace his stallion had set, he now took a glance at the once exquisite Cephiro. Its roads once grand and magnificent, now look appalling, and ruinous. You were once able to see numerous of people traveling on the roads to and from Cephiro. Now it was diminished by only a few who would dare even to step out of there homes, either for healing reasons, or just looking for death. Now concentrating on the road that lied before him, Lantis now focusing on where this Fire Maiden could be found. Closing his eyes for a moment, as the steed trotted along the deranged road. As if could feel something or someone pulling all his senses to his destination. His steed now quicken its pace. From a slow and steady trot, now a full run. Still having his eyes shut, he heard a soft and faint voice reach out to him.

"Follow my voice…… and awaken me." the rampaging stallion now seemingly focusing all its power and energy into getting the man to his purpose for riding. Somehow the closed, eyed knight knew not of where he was, as he slowly opened his eyes to unfamiliar territory. Still the Stallion pressed on now rapidly brushing past bit and pieces of broken brush and once lavishing and lush trees. Not knowing where his horse was taking him he wanted to pull the reins back stopping the steed from further a straying . Still he fought back the urge to do so, trusting the horse's judgment. He'd had promised them that he would return with the Fire Maiden, but did he have the will to awaken her? Why did Clef choose him for such a task. Ascot would have been better since he was a mere yet simple child. But if Guru Clef chose him for such a task then he would let it be, not taking it to further questioning. Soon the unfruitful forest disappeared revealing now rocky and bleak terrain. Dismounting from his steed, now softly motioning the horse to a side that seemed to concealed something's. Fastening the reins to a secure branch of a dead and rotting tree, he now calmed the horse by stroking his midnight mane in assurance. Walking a bit from his horse, he stopped and looked forward to what about he was going to scale.

"I must be in the mountain region of Cephiro." now continuing, trying not to stumble as the terrain was occupied with tremendous boulders, crevasses, and uneven paths. Now slowly making his way, he climbed a steep apex, slipping a bit as he made his ascend upwards. Breathing in the air that the mountain breeze gave, he noticed a small figure in the distance, now coming fast by the approaching figure dressed in a long dark royal blue, as the being made its finally jump onto a mountain top that was in front of where Lantis stood. Lantis now acting upon his solider instincts drew his regal sword out of his shied. The stranger drawing its hood back from there face. Glimmering purple eyes meet his, intense eyes that cut through him like ice. She brought forth a magnificent old style bow that was significantly made by a marvelous Artisan. Now drawing an arrow out of its quiver, she carefully aimed it at Lantis.

"State your name intruder! People are forbidden to enter this realm, what business do you bring? She asked while still pointing her arrow towards him. Lantis had just placed his sword back into his shied, now having once again eye contact with her. "My name is Lantis, the business I bring is in behalf of Cephiro. May I pass?" seeing how she did let her guard down, Lantis stayed still, the thought of having an arrow stuck in his arm or anywhere on his body didn't fancy him. The women stepped closer bring her bow a bit down. "What would Cephiro want with Legendary Fire Maiden? Cephiro has its pillar, so just discontinue your search for the Fire Maiden and return back. Although as the Guardian of this sacred realm, it seems that the pillar's prayers must be subsiding for Cephiro is looking bleak." now bring her bow as it was in the beginning, ready to strike him.

Seeing how she would let her guard down he continued to converse to her as he took a daring step forward. "Seeing how you say that Cephiro is wilting away, you might of assume the situation Cephiro is now in? Now what is you name? And why do you block me from gaining entry?" now unnoticed by her eyes, placing his hand onto his sword. "I am called Flene, guardian of the legendary Fire Maiden, keeper of Fire. And I cannot let you pass unless you defeat me, for that proves your willing to die to awaken her." her eyes once more hardened on Lantis, as her bow disappeared in a burst of fire only to reveal a long sword, its handle was red as a blazing fire, a red ruby embedded itself in the center. The red ruby somewhat looked like a gleaming eye. Also a noticeable red ribbon tied onto the handle as well as it gracefully danced into the mountain breeze.

"I'm not here to fight anyone, just to awaken her…I do not wish to fight you nor kill you." tightening his grip onto his handle of the hidden sword beneath his cloak. Flene softly laugh, " Having to stay here for all eternity, waiting for someone to come and willingly fight, don't you see? it's the test you all shall face before meeting the Maidens…….its almost maddening, so you will not back down, for you are the one who shall fail and die!" she tore off her dark blue cloak as she leap off her residing peak, her sword in hand. Trails of purple braided hair danced into the dark night. Her seemingly tattered clothing though as it seen eons of time. Yet her armor showed no signs of dullness nor aged metal. Now flinging his cloak behind him revealing is unsheathe sword, crouching down as he prepared to meet with her blow. As the metals seem to tangle themselves with one another, Lantis now squared into a corner as she drove her sword into his left shoulder, Lantis had used his feet to push her away from the blade that entered his now wounded shoulder. Frantically grabbing the handle of her sword her quickly dislodged it from its current position. Wincing from the pain he quickly grabbed his sword and staggered forward to the tired women that lied motionless on the ground before him. Now remembering her words about how one of them must die, he held his sword over her unmoving body, still having her sword in his other hand. Beads of sweat trace down his face as he continued to stare at her. Just as Lantis though she was unconscious, she swung her leg, making him topple over onto the hard solid ground. Now doing a numerous amount of back flips, instantly getting some distance between them. She turned around quickly pulling out her bow and arrows, loading the arrow onto her bow she tired to aim at his form that was slowly getting up, due to the wound she had given him. Looking at him stagger upward, "Pathetic, just like the others……..whatever being bestrode this task onto you was a fool, your will is weak…..now as the Guardian of the Fire Maiden I must bid thee farewell….." as the bow erupted in flames, she released it as the flew at daring speed.

"Lantis….." a soft voice rung into his head. Time stopped a moment slowing the arrows pace to a sudden halt. Images clouded his mind. Zagato, his brother, vanished right after Cephiro's pillar had, images of everyone at the castle. He had hoped that if he willed enough, that he could successfully complete this task and with doing so his brother would return and so would Cephiro. Everything would be back the way it should have been. That's it he had found the reason he had agreed without no questions. "Lantis open your eyes…….." her voice had once again echoed through his mind. Now as he snapped open his eyes, bringing his sword to cut the arriving arrow into pieces. Flene shocked, started to once again load up her bow, but when scrabbling for the arrows, she dropped them. A now scattered arrows gave Lantis the perfect change to finish her. He quickly rushed towards her, swing his full sword besides him. Still trying to find a suitable arrow she hadn't notice Lantis was charging towards her with her sword in hand. Now closing the gab between them, thrusting the sword into her abdomen. Not even making a sound, she grasped Lantis's hand which was still holding onto the handle of the sword. Looking upward into his eyes, she only smiled softly. "After so many years…….I am free" blood began to descend out of her mouth as she coughed. Lantis's gaze softly as he gently pulled out the sword from her abdomen, making her wince as she collapsed into his arms. "……and now the Maiden will be finally awakened….and Cephiro will be saved" with her last ounce of strength she smiled, tears falling out of the corner of her eyes, then went limp into Lantis's arms. Lantis had softly closed his eyes as he lied her limp body onto the cold ground. Lying her sword on top of her as he folded her arms protectively over it. Still kneeling over her body he had noticed something flying over head, looking at him. Its huge black wings flapped into the night while its empty eyes kept its sight on him.

"A raven?" he stood up slowly as his eyes followed the raven's every move. As if the raven had seen enough, it flapped its abnormally large wings and flew off into the north. Just about as the raven was getting out of sight a glimmer of red light glowed behind a mountain corner. Turning around, Lantis gazed at the appearing light has he jumped down from the small area. The light was strong, now shielding his eyes from the intense radiance, but it slowly died down to reveal a large decorated door that slowly opened to reveal a narrow path way that was across an open river of magma. Carefully making his way across the steep path way he had noticed strange designs upon the ceiling of the cave. Its peculiar language marking every corner of the caves walls. After reaching the ends of the narrow path, he noticed another set of doors the same as the entrance. Steam arose from the door. Hesitating he brought the edge of his sword's handle to ram the hot doors in. Stumbling back from the intense heat he quickly covered his eyes. The entire room was engulfed in flames. 'is this were she resides, the fire maiden?' his thoughts were interrupted as the flames drew back from the heart of the room. Still shielding his eyes from the heat he heard a soft voice reach out to him beyond the flames.

"Lantis………awaken me." hearing this Lantis had looked up into the heart of the fire. Then he saw her, the Maiden, her fiery head hair mixing with the flames that surrounded her, but her white sheer garments not ever bursting in flames but only entangling themselves with the fire's embers. Still gazing at her he hadn't noticed that he had walked into the fire's roaring flames. He had saw her reach out to him, her soft pastel hand glided within the flames. Still walking towards her, he had started to feel pain. He broken the eye contact they had sub stained as he looked down. Seeing his robes now being engulfed by the fiery flames, he could feel the heat pricking away at his flesh, collapsing onto the ground he glance at the Maiden once more, he saw her eyes flicker with sadness. Lantis closed his eyes awaiting for his fiery death.

"Dear Lantis….. forget everything and clear your mind." hearing her soft voice once again, Lantis cleared his mind of any wandering thoughts as he forcefully pushed himself off the hot ground. No remembering his sword wound from earlier, he winced bringing his hand to conceal it. Slowly walking into the heart of the room, the Maiden opened her arms as she caught him within her bare arms. Gradually kneeling onto the ground , she had steady him by placing both of her hand on his shoulders. Lantis trying his best to avoid the pain from his wounds looked into her eyes, " your awaken now…." just as he finished the flames that once engulfed the room had vanished, leaving a crystal room. Its walls draped with white beads as the crystal mosaic floor gave off their glimmer. Lantis had leaned into her, exhausted from his pervious battle. Smiling she brought him closer into an embracing hug.

"Thank you …………. Lantis." he closed his eyes as he nestle into her warm embrace. Remembering Cephiro he pulled back from her touch and looked into her red fiery eyes. "What do they call you? Fire Maiden." seeing as she smiled gently as she pulled him back into her embrace she only whispered, "names are not necessary when being a Maiden, but if you must know they call me Hikaru." once closing his eyes, now nuzzling in the crook of her neck, he breathed in her sent. Brushing his hair aside, fondling with it. "You are weak and tired, come Lantis, rest. For tomorrow we will leaving this realm" about to protest he suddenly felt weak and a wave of sleep rushed over him. Setting him gently down onto the floor, her flowing garments filled the entire room making them wrap around his body, giving him some comfort. Hikaru looking over him as he slept on.

………………………………........................................................................................

As the cold wind mocked the black sheers, the old Victorian stood in the middle of the worn room, floating as an armored hand caressed it, making it glow brighter. The black raven sat perched on the arm rest of an old chair, picking at its wings, paying no attention to the person the occupied the room.

"So…..they found one Maiden, when they have collected them all, we shall make our move……….to destroy Cephiro, then it shall be mine." the man cackled as the raven wildly flapped its wings, sending an icy feel towards the air that surrounded him. The new day now breaking as the dew dropped on whatever life was still there, the fog thick and clouded. No sounds of morning birds, nor anything. For where he lived was a death bed for any living thing that stayed there. From a distance you could the sound of insane laughing, the wind taking it throughout the land.

………………………………........................................................................................

****

Authors Notes: ?? I want to know what you guys think now? Was that too descriptive? Or was it alright. I know this story was completely about Lantis and Hikaru but I couldn't help it! Here's a little spoiler, the next two will be about Fuu and Umi and how they get awakened okay? Sounds good. If you have any suggestions please Review and I'll of course read over them. Okay I have to get cracking on this next chapter. Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters.  
  
Hey again well I did it, chapter 5 is up, things might get a little slow since school is starting up for me once more. Bummer. Anyway I believe I own the fans a little romance chapter? Well this is your lucky day because this chapter is for all you Clef and Umi fans! Please any Ferio and Fuu fans, don't kill me for making there chapter last hehe okay but anyway here it goes enjoy!. And thanks to all who reviewed! And sorry sorry sorry for keeping this fic updated for soo long, its just hard to write without any inspiration you know?  
Sonatine of the Wind. ............................................................................ ........................  
  
They all gathered around the sorcerer alongside the foot of the ocean. Noticing the sun had come out for sometime, shining its rays of light onto the surface of the ocean, making it glimmer like precious jewels. Ascot playing an amusing game of what he calls 'run away from the arriving water', Caldina standing behind him as he joyously played. Ferio, Persea, Lafarga all stood before Clef. "Lantis has gone?" the thought of Lantis actually obeying him was odd, but Clef didn't want to push it further then it already was. Persea smiled as she nodded, her golden hair falling over her shoulder. "Yes, it appears to be so. Clef be safe, and don't get eaten" she pointed out, playfully punching his robed shoulder. Clucking a bit at Persea's remark he look towards Ferio. "And you my Prince, be alert, I'll be back before you know it." Ferio just nodded clutching the jewel he had placed within his pocket after he had awoken. "Don't worry Clef, everything will be fine. You just concentrate on finding and awaken the Water Maiden." and with that the wise sorcerer had turned and walked into the watery ocean, only hearing the voices of Ascot and Caldina say there goodbyes from ashore. Now the water up to his knees he raised his staff into the air, as the wind brushed his hair. Closing his eyes he thought of one thing, his staff now glowing a faint white aura. "Breath for me." a clear crystal ball had surrounded him, now submersing himself into the dark ocean.  
  
From the shore, Ascot now waving frantically as Clef had submersed into the water. Turning upward to look at Persea. "How long do you think it will take Clef?" Everyone had turned to face Persea as she closed her eyes in thought. "Honestly Ascot I do not know. But for now we shall just wait until they return" turning, leaving the others as they started to follow her back to there home, the castle of Cephiro.  
  
............................................................................ ........................  
  
Clef feeling the coldness seep through his crystal carrier, pulling his robes closer to him as he tired to receive warmth from them. A few exotic fish had swam by, which surprised him seeing how everything above the ocean was either dieing or dead. Now observing that he was plunging even deeper before, and for some reason he could not gain control of the crystal that carried him towards whatever it was taking him. Not panicking Clef had just sat back waiting for the carrier to come to a halt. Clef seemed at awe, never really finding the time to visited the ocean, he had found it relaxing and breath taking. Of course he wouldn't mind if he was able to live here because that is what he liked, peace and tranquility, something that was hard to find at the castle. Closing his eyes as he heard the water brush against the carrier he had wonder onto his thoughts. He hadn't read everything on the Elemental Maidens, he started to wonder how they were going to restore Cephiro to its pervious position, as the pillar once did, what would happen to the pillar system? Does it still exist? Waiting for the next available pillar? Or was it truly gone with Emeraude-hime? .......Princess Emeraude, she truly did have a wonder heart.  
  
As Clef ponder with his thoughts be hadn't notice the crystal carrier and lend him into an ice cavern. Coldness breaking his thoughts he slowly opened his eyes to greet the new surrounds that was before him, the crystal carrier now disappearing as he stepped out onto the icy floor. "What have I gotten myself into." pushing that behind his mind, he slowly made his way across the endless pathway of ice taking its structure in awe. Old and new crystal's protruding out from beneath and above the ceiling. Clef now slowly his pace as he saw a figure in front of a magnificent blue door, walking a bit closer to the figure, tightening his grip upon his staff. The person was covered with a royal blue cloak, raising their hand water surround into a form of a sword, revealing its shape and texture. It was a plain sword, sleek and narrow, its handle was wrapped up with a fine blue cloth that was threaded with tiny, blue sapphires. A ribbon that was tied onto the handle as well as it somewhat moved like water. They had brought down there sword, pointing it in Clefs position. The being softly withdrew the hood of its cloak to reveal a pair of soft light blue eyes. Her wild white hair blew into the icy air of the cavern. Clef took one step before he spook to the woman that was guarding the door.  
  
"I am Guru Clef, Master sorcerer of Cephiro, I come here to awaken the Water Maiden and nothing else." now placing his staff before him as he looked on. The women made no motion of talking she just continued pointing her sword before Clef. Now hardened her eyes as she took a few stepped toward the sorcerer, sword still in hand. "nothing else? For you are mistaken ." she withdrew her sword as she place it back into its sheath, "I am Marina, Guardian of the Water Maiden, keeper of Water, this is a scared place, not just any human being can be allowed to enter." speaking with calmness as she spoke strongly. Turning around she stopped at the foot of the doors as she turned to face Clef. "You must prove your will to her, by taking a test, though it will not be easy." Clef took his staff in one hand as he approached cautiously towards Marina. "What kind of test will I be participated?" not listening to a word Clef had said, only placing a pale hand onto the door. A blue soft glow surround her hand. As it died down the impressive door slowly began to open revealing massive towers of crystal pillars. Walking a bit into the room, Marina had turned around slightly towards Clef. "Shall we play a game? Her mischievous eyes deepening into Clefs own. "What? I have no time for games. I need to awaken her now." gripping his staff once more he walked through the grand doors and past the guardian. Now releasing her sword and placing it beside her she raise her hand up to encircle Clef with icy water. Alarmed now by her method of magic, Clef turned around now facing a shielding Marina.  
  
"It is just not that simple Clef of Cephiro, just as the others will face a similar test you shall to... Although it will not be easy" waving her hand aside as the spirals of water that surround Clef collapsed. "And what if I decline your request?" still keeping a closer eyes on her sword and what she intend to do with it. "Its not just a request, its an order....to awaken the Maiden you must defeat me in a game of magic, Guru Clef, Master sorcerer of Cephiro." slightly angered Clef brought his staff in front of his figure. "You mock me.Marina, Guardian of the Water Maiden" his staff now glowing a purplish color, raising it above him, it sent a shockwave that reflected towards the guardian. Still standing there not moving as the wave of power came roaring ahead of her, she only placed her hand before her as if she was going to deflect it with her hand. Clef seeing this only looked on. The quicker he got rid of her the faster he could awaken the Maiden. The guardian only closed her eyes as the blast of power vanished as it struck her hand, leaving an undamaged body. Clef, an unbeliever on what he just witness stared at the smirking figure before him. "pathetic....sorcerer." her right hand began to glow a daring blue color, as she blast the beam towards a crystal pillar that started to crackle and break falling towards Clef. Seeing this Clef immediately raised his grand staff to create a barrier that blocked the pillar from falling on him any further. Now tossing the fallen pillar aside with his magic, its crystal form shattering into insignificant remains, as clouds of crystal dust flew around them creating a think fog. Hearing someone giggle only meant that she was near and toying with him. Blind by the think fog, Clef has noticed a glimmer of blue energy. 'she's attacking' quickly clearing his thoughts he barley dodged the incoming beam Marina had release towards him. As the beam passed through Clefs robes only to shear them a little, he concentrated on the position were she could possible be. Barely dodging once again another beam that Marina had released towards him, he quickly hid behind a crystal pillar as the fog that the fallen crystal had made was now disappearing. "Now, now, now sorcerer you cannot hide for long." wildly sending her blue beams across the room as it hit whatever it touched making more crystal pillars fall onto the ground.  
  
Now seeing that she had exposed her self, Clef concentrated all his energy into his hands. Surprising Marina, Clef had appeared from his hiding place throwing his blinding energy into Marina. Her senses told her that something was coming behind her, only to feel pain flow through her back as she fell towards the ground. Hitting the ground with force made Clef realized that he had defeated her. He walked towards her tangled body, her hair concealing her face. His tattered clothing mixing with hers as he lend over to see if she was indeed dead. His lavender hair falling out of his traditional headdress. Still eying her he had finally noticed that her left hand was glowing a dim blue color. Still examining her hand he hadn't noticed her eyes had snapped opened. Clef felt a stinging sensation claps his throat, now bring his attention towards his captor, he had noted that her hand was draining his energy right before him. Trying to pry her hand from his neck, he found that he couldn't even bring his hand up to push her away. Smiling victoriously she placed her other hand onto Clef's neck as she began once again to drain his energy. Clef now falling into a darken sleep as he tried to struggle to reach for his staff, but was overtaken by a subconscious sleep.  
  
Clef now standing in a harsh environment, that some what looked familiar, but scanned the area for any life. Still confused on where he was, he thought as the drew his robes closer, 'but wasn't I just fighting Marine? Where am I?" stepping closer he had noticed a destroyed building that was to a mere rubble. Also seeing the once blue sea now black. 'Wait a minute...' his thoughts trailed as he walked a bit further stumbling over a few rocks along the way. "Doesn't it look familiar.. Clef?" startled, Clef has stopped walking only to frantically turn to find out where the voice had come from. "Who is there? Where am I?" looking once more for the owner of the voice he step on what seem to be an old road. Gazing at the old with much interest, he kneeled down to gently brush the old and worn road. "It couldn't be?" now alarmed he dashed onward following the road onto its destination for being there. The road now coming to an end, he had dropped onto his knees making his robes flow around him as the settle on the ground. Now in shock, the majestic castle that was once there was now reduced to a mere rubble and old stones that tried to keep its once grand design. The cold breeze brushing up against the once elegant and refined castle of Cephiro, making a few rocks from its broken towers slid into the darken ocean. " You failed Clef...you failed us all" the gentle voice surrounded Clef as he fiercely brought his fists towards the ground of the road. " No! No! I didn't this isn't real, I still have to fight..." trembling as the wind picked up his garments that covered the old road. "No Clef it is to late..you failed... You killed everyone by not returning...you failed." the now angered sorcerer stood up, glaring to the darken sky, its gloomy clouds cover all that tried to enter. "No you lie everything here is a lie..this isn't Cephiro .. I will overcome this task and awaken the Water Maiden..I WILL!" noticing Clef was yelling out while she drained the last of his energy, her eyes soften slowly releasing her grip on his neck. "I WILL!" yelling once more as Clef eyes snapped open, as he grabbed Marina's arms and with great force pushed her off him.  
  
Marina now sliding across the icy floor had know this was her end. A crack in the floor had opened up while they were battling. Falling into it she had some how grasped the edge of the fracture. Clef saw this and quickly went over to her aid, he wasn't the type that would just let someone he hardly knew that was just doing their job die. Now kneeling catching her hand as she began to fall into her watery death below her. "Hold on" her yelled as he tighten his grip on her slipping hand. She only smiled. "You have defeated me..you may see her now." waving her free hand, Clef looked over his shoulder to see that a wall of ice was melting revealing a golden marking door. Turning back to the Guardian he began to pull her up when she just stopped him. Looking a bit confused Clef only waiting for her response. "Like the other guardians, they too have waiting to be set free..just like me.. I have waited eons for someone like you to defeat me and for that I thank you. You clearly have a strong will than anyone I have meet. Take care Guru Clef, Master sorcerer of Cephiro." she just smiled. "but I just cant let you do this." silencing him with a wave of her hand he whispered "let go." still a little hesitant he slowly let her go, turning away as she plummeted towards the river of water.  
  
Now getting up he motioned his staff to come to his hand. Once finished he carefully walked towards the golden doors, placing his hand onto it he gave a gentle shove. A beautiful room decorated with long trailing blue ribbons that moved like water its self. Its white glazed floor glimmered as tiny sapphires embedded themselves into the hard floor. Walking further into the room he had noticed a sheer that encircles a white satin bed in the core of the room. Gathering this courage his slowly walked towards the sheer that concealed something behind it. The further Clef has went into the room he had notice a small waterfall in the background, its mist making a wonderful rainbow. Also he had also taken in that the room was indeed an island surrounded by crystal clear water, making it become an illusion to his eyes. Breathtaking. Drawing his attention towards the sheer he quickly noticed something or someone was sleeping in it. Placing his hand softly upon the sheer he had saw her again, she was sleeping peacefully her soft blue hair cascading over her pillow and onto the floor, her white flowing garments mimicking what her hair had done. Her hand gracefully positioned itself by her cheek. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, but how was he supposed to awaken her? Clef placing his staff onto the white floor still keeping contact on the angel he had found. Carefully drawing the sheer back he gently sat beside her still body, transfixed on her form. Gliding his hand across her soft adored face and onto her bare shoulders as if he was tracing a picture. "Please..Please awaken now..Cephiro is in need of your help once more" looking down onto the ground awaiting for something to happen.  
  
A gently hand stroke the side of Clefs tired face, bring his face to meet with hers. "I'm...awaken" from that moment on Clef was now in a trance, for the Water Maidens eyes were breathtaking, he could not find the strength to tear his glance from her. Now sitting up, her hair now cascading down her bare shoulders and onto the bed. Clef couldn't help his self, he softly acquire her face into this hands still looking deeply into her mesmerizing eyes. The water maiden simply took his hands into hers and gently arose from her bed bringing Clef with her. Lavender meet Blue, somehow in a way Clef never wanted to part from her. Her soft voice rang through the room like bells. "Shouldn't we be departing, dear mage?" slightly walking a distance from where Clef had stood. Trails of soft flowing sheers of silks cascaded around her body, as a brilliant but small chest plate held them up exposing her shoulders and arms. Still entranced, Clef slowly walked up to the maiden carefully gazing at her innocent features. "If I might ask... ask of your name dear Maiden of Water?" her eyes closed softly as she bowed gracefully, her hair tumbling down her shoulders as if it were made of liquid. "Why of course, though we being Maidens, it isn't necessary for us to have names, but if you must know I am called .. Umi." He had saw her bow to him. Her name was so foreign, but if felt right to speak her name from his tongue. "Umi ... A name that is well suited for a Water Maiden. Let us go to Cephiro." taking her hand once more, the two walked gracefully out of the marvelous room, garments of both entwining with each other.  
............................................................................ ........................  
  
Authors Notes: Yes! Another chapter completed! Boy do I feel accomplished right now. wasn't that just beautiful? Next will be Fuu and Ferio's moment together at least I hope, and what's with that stupid black raven? I should shoot it lol anyway wait for next Saturday or next year lol to see the next Chapter of Sonatine of the Wind. Ciao. 


End file.
